


Of Swords and Knowing

by lautitiaspero



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Strawhats, character study of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautitiaspero/pseuds/lautitiaspero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will never know what makes a good swordsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Swords and Knowing

People always assume Zoro is a mindless killer, a dog on his Captain's leash, ready to lash out on anybody who gets in his (or his nakama's) way. They never see the man, the boy, who helps mothers with their children or ducks little, furry and tired doctors into their hammocks, when they have fallen asleep over their books once again.

People also always assume Zoro never lets anybody touch his swords. They think that because the Strawhat pirates' unofficial first mate guards his swords against unwelcome hands with the same fierceness Luffy protects his hat and nakama, he never gives anyone the permission to touch his precious companions. They never see the friend, who throws his swords aside without a care to jump into the dangerous ocean the moment one of the Hammers falls overboard (usually Luffy).

And moreover, they never see the man who gives away his promised sword to their navigator, not saying a word of complaint when she grabs it with a half-hearted 'I will borrow your sword, Zoro'. They will never know the quiet loyal swordsman, who only scoffs at her for stepping over him and goes back to smirking at his prey, not even minding when she swipes his most treasured white hilted blade around with close to no finesse. 

Poeple assume and Zoro lets them assume, because he does have his reputation to keep. Even when at night, when their ship is the only one to see in miles, he lays his swords aside without regrets and raises his cup to celebrate life with the ones he will always let take everything (even his swords).


End file.
